Final Fantasy VII: Life's Iris Chronicles I
by Light Twilight Darkness
Summary: People say that children impact our future outcome.But just how much of an impact can they inflict? Sora is a normal girl, as far appearances go, with a troubled future. How much of a difference can one girl make to her planet's past?/OC/ Follows story
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Summary:** Final Fantasy VII. The tragic saga that has been witnessed by beings all around the world. A tale that shares many similarities to the events happening in our world. Well, people say children impact our future outcome. But just how much of an impact can they inflict? Sora is a normal girl, as far appearances go, with a troubled future. How much of an difference can one little girl make to her planet's past? Let's find out…….

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII, nor anything relating to it! Square Enix owns it all!!!

* * *

The Lifestream.

The green swirls of energy flowing like a river around me can only be that of the Lifestream. I've never been told or shown what the essence looks like, but, of course, no one knows what it's like to be IN it; you can't necessarily come back from the dead, right? With that in mind, the only explanation is, I've passed on. I'm pretty sure this is it, though! I do admit, it is quite tranquil, but I just never expected it to be like this! I mean, I can still see my body!

Supposedly, when you die, you return fully to the Lifestream. Body and all, at least, in some rare occasions, or more like my occasion. Great….. I wonder if every person who dies goes through the same thing I'm going through. What is it exactly I'm doing? Well……

I'M FALLING!!!

Yes, down I go! And ridiculously slow I might add! Like a car going 10 mph on cruise control. Besides the Lifestream and me going at the same pace, everything else is pretty much blank. How long have I been like this? Well, since time is of no importance here, I can't be exact. But I will say that I'm guessing around 2 or 3 hours. Most of the time, I've been resting. Casually falling head first to a bottomless, well, bottom. This place is too majestic to be called a simple 'pit'.

I wonder how I died. Since I've been in the Lifestream, I haven't been able to recall a number of things. The basics I know, such as name, background, family, and friends, but what had happened to me the last week I had been alive is a little blurry. I don't even know if I died in an accident or by someone. Eh, I'm not too worried.

As childish as this is going to sound, why am I not with my family? My mother always told me that when I die, I'll be happy and with the people I care about. But I'm not happy, nor do I feel anything. And there isn't anyone around as far as I can see. I must have done something to make the planet mad at me, or something close to it. Am I going to be like this for all eternity? This bites…….

* * *

Hour 4 of time in the Lifestream.

Yup, I'm still here. Nothing much has changed. Though, I will say that I'm starting to remember the first three days of the week before I died. It's something at least, right?

SHWISH!!!!

WOAH!

Okay! Now I'm falling faster!! So much that my eyes are getting watery! Heh, I didn't think eyes could get watery in the Lifestream.

More to that, I can see the Lifestream swirls gathering at the bottom of me. They're forming a white light circle. Great, seems I'm getting kicked out. Man, I'm going to have to remember what I did in my life that was so bad, that it would make the Lifestream not want me!

Oh, I'm about to hit it! Wonder where I'll end up.

SHIIING!!!

WHISTLE!!

Shiver. It's cold. Really cold! I didn't know it could get cold in the Lifestream……Wait. Why is everything black?

…………………

OH! Ch, stupid. My eyes are closed……Why can't I open them? Now that I think about it, I'm really tired. And sore! That's it! I have changed my outlook on the Lifestream for the worst! There's no such thing as pleasantries after death. Forget this; I'm going to take a nap.

* * *

Ah! I feel-...Naw, I still feel like I've been hit by a truck, but good enough to open my eyes! Let's see where I'm at, shall we!

My eye lids flutter open, to a dizzy world. Man, how hard did I fall?! For all I know, I could've died! Again! Anyway, my sights clearing up….. To a polluted night sky? Well, that's new. It's not polluted back home, so I guess I'm not home. Darn!

Since I can see, let's see if I can sit up. Slowly, slowly. AGH! My back just popped! I hate it when my bones pop! Eh, at least I'm up. WOAH!

Right in front of me, was the most amazing, yet unbelievable scene I have ever seen!

Midgar. THE Midgar! Glowing a fine green, like the very Lifestream I was just in! Cranes dispersed all around in the city's inner walls and the Shinra Electric Power Company's head quarters standing like a glorious edifice. Though it's not finished yet, but that's beside the point! It shouldn't be there! It's supposed to be gone!! Away! Poof! Not over 20 miles in front of me!! This can't be!

I'm gawking. My mouth is hanging open as we speak! I got a chill, I'm so surprised! Though the cold could have something to do with it. Speaking of which, since it's so polluted out here, the reactors' in the city must be active. If that's the case…..then I'm in the past!!! Sweet moogles, I think the Lifestream's giving me another chance! But so far back? Eh, I shouldn't question the soul of the planet.

Well, if's it's true that the Lifestream is giving me another chance, though I don't know entirely, I should figure out what to do from here. Hm……well, I'm not exactly in the best of shape to start with, so-HOLY GAIA!!!

M-my hand! What's going on?!

Right there in front of me, is the hand of a child. My hand! I'm not a child! I'm a teenager! What's going on! As I look at the rest of myself, I became completely speechless in my mind. Standing at about no more than 3 1/2 ft. tall at about 42lbs. was me! Dark brown tussles of Ash brown hair hung an inch or 2 past my ear, spiking outward as it grew further from my head. My bangs being longer than the rest of my hair, to my chin, gained a curl instead of spiking since I play with it a lot. Sadly, I'm wearing the clothes I died in, so everything was WAY too big! I still had my bag as well, so there was a plus side I guess. But nevertheless, I'm a preschooler in teenager's clothing!! There is NO way I can get around like this! AGH!!!

* * *

……1 hour later…..

Well, I've been sitting here rummaging through my pack, since I thought of nothing to help me in my dilemma. The useful stuff I have is: my flashlight, my pocket knife, my friend's gun (with only a case of 12 bullets), a map (which is useless now that I think about it since it's a different time period), 75,237 gil, 3 elixirs (one being half full), a first aid kit, my cell (which surprisingly gets service!), and seven materia (three being summons and the others being fira, curaga, aero, and a funny looking gray one).

Now, I was always told that I was a packrat, but I just now realized how true that statement really was! Of my things that were in the useless category, this is it: my sketchbook, my little pencil bag, my wallet sized album, my academy ID (which has a bad picture of me), the keys to my brother's bike (feel sorry for him), a belt, some yarn (don't ask), a few nails and screws, scraps of papers with notes on them (a shopping list and such), some seeds (once again don't ask), a mirror, some safety clips (which I'm glad I have since I can use it for my clothes), a few hair ties, my hair ribbons (one for each day of the week! I know, I'm weird), my brush, a shoelace, some really sharp chop sticks (that not what they're called, but eh, that's what they look like), and my headphones (they hook up to my phone and play music! Eh, I was a teenager, so sue me). Yup, I have to apologize to my dad for being wrong. Thankfully, I was able to find my special bandana, which I'm now wearing on my head! It's red on one side and dark blue on the other so it matches the rest of me!

Anyway! Now that I've bored you with the details of what's in my bag, let me tell you my plan of getting back to my time!

I'm going to wing it! Just play it by ear and hope for the best! Since fate isn't exactly on my side, in fact it was the one who did this to me, I have really no certainties that I'll come out of this at all! I might as well give it my best shot, right? Let me just fix my clothes and my appearance and I'll get going!

To Midgar, and my impending doom!!

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**My Name Is...**

**Light Twilight Darkness:** Well, this is the first chapter to a very LONG series I've been planning for a while now. I'm open to criticism and any opinions, though they have to be appropriate. Thanks and R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: My Name Is

**Summary:** Final Fantasy VII. The tragic saga that has been witnessed by beings all around the world. A tale that shares many similarities to the events happening in our world. Well, people say that children impact our future outcome. But just how much of an impact can they inflict? Sora is a normal girl, as far appearances go, with a troubled future. How much of an difference can one little girl make to her planet's past? Let's find out…….

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII, nor anything relating to it! Square Enix owns it all!!!

* * *

It's been about 4 and half hours since I left the cliff I woke up at, and I'm now staring at Midgar Sector 1 station off of the unfinished freeway. Don't ask how I got up there, I'll leave it to your imagination. Though, that wasn't even what I was worrying about when I was climbing up here. The only thought that ran through my head was: Where am I going to sleep tonight?

This city, from what I've heard from my friend Johnny, isn't exactly a safe place for kids alone. There are a number of places I could stay, but the people I knew from my time, don't know me now. So that pretty much kills all but one place. The Sector Five Slum Church! It doesn't necessarily belong to anyone, and I'd visited there all the time as a kid. Who would attack a defenseless child in a church, right?

……………………..eh, I have my friend's gun just in case.

* * *

1 hour later

I'm currently waiting for my train to the Sector five slums, which won't be here for another hour or two. So I have time to kill, I guess. I'm just sitting on a rail next to the platform, swinging my legs to the music on my phone.

Heh, it's funny once you think about it. I'm a wreck. Dried blood all over my clothes, which are torn and don't fit in the first place, not to mention I have bandages and cuts all over me. Sure, I'm hurt, but they're just flesh wounds. No wonder the guy at the ticket box looked like he'd seen a ghost. Actually, the only thing that really hurts is the bullet wound on my right leg, just above my knee cap. Which I surprisingly can't remember how I acquired it! It hurt like hell on the walk up here, but I dragged it along like a good sport. Eh, it feels better as I keep using it. This is why I'm going to go have a look around, see what wonders Sector 8 has for me.

I feel like shopping. I'm going to need some more potions and gauze, if I'm ever going to heal, as well as more rounds for my gun. Man, it's gonna be a pain buying bullets all the time. I'm really missing my swords right about now.

Hm, I wonder if this city has a synthesis shop. It should, it is the biggest city in the world for goodness sake! Maybe they could build me a new sword! Yes! That's my objective! Find a synthesis shop! Now let's see where I am now.

I have a pretty good view of Shinra headquarters from here. There's a big arch above me that I walked across to get here from the station, with a glorious, circular, golden fountain a few feet away. The beautiful night sky being polluted by mako smug as I stand here staring at it, and now that I think about it, I think I'm the only person here except for the occasional Shinra troop patrolling. There was this one guy up by the stairs I could ask for directions. I'll give it a shot.

As I walk up the stairs, I can pretty much get a good view of the guy, but he tries really hard not to show his face. He keeps staring at the Shinra troops that pass under the bridge. Odd. Anyway, besides that he looks like any ordinary dude. Faded green cargo pants, indigo shirt, red vest, and black hat and arm warmers. Yup, an average dude.

He really isn't paying attention to me, so I try to heavy my footsteps to warn him that I'm approaching, so not to scare him. It didn't help….

"Excuse m-."

"SHIT!"

The guy spun around and got into some sort of fist fighting move. It's quite funny now that I'm getting a good look at him. Though, I feel sorry for scaring him, he looks scared shitless. Pardon my language. Hopefully, he's not on the run or something.

"Sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to. I just needed help finding some sort of shop around here that synthesis materials. Do you know of any?"

At least he lowered his guard. He straightened himself out and looked at me quizzically.

"Sorry kid can't help ya. Aren't you TOO young to be walking alone at 3 in the morning?"

Well, there went that idea, and I don't know how many times I've heard that line since I've been here!

"Hey, what the hell happen to ya?! You look like you were mauled by a guard hound! "

"Yeah, it's a long story, and I don't even remember it. But that's beyond the point!"

He changed his face from quizzical to surprise. He bent down on one leg and looked me up and down, which really creeped me out. In fact, now that I think about it, his accent sounds like he's wutain.

"You're pretty literate for a four year old. You live around here?"

"No, but I was hoping you did! So you could show me a synthesis shop around here."

After getting back up, he looked at me nervously. I couldn't help but notice that he was taking a few glances at the troops below.

"You on the run?"

He flew back over to me and covered my mouth, once again glancing at the troop that was looking at us now and heading this way.

"Shit! Now look what you did, brat! I've got to get out of here! And you're coming with me!"

WHAT! Ok, I was struggling now! There was no way in Gaia; I'm getting kidnapped by this guy! So, after I was sure that he wasn't paying attention, I threw my knee into his face. The wutain dude slammed into the railing behind me, hitting his head, and was promptly knocked out. By this time, the Shinra troop was by the stairs just gawking at me, having dropped his gun when I turned to look at him. I picked up my stuff and walked up to him and pulled on his pant leg. Mr. Shinra Troop snapped out of it and picked up his gun.

"U-um, are you l-lost little girl?"

"Not really, but I am looking for something! Do you know any synthesis shops around here?"

Once again he dropped his gun, which I found ridiculous. Is it that surprising to hear a four year old speak normally? I picked up his gun and placed it in his hand, clasping his fingers around it.

"Let's try this again. Do. You. Know. Where. Any. Synthesis. Shops. Are. Around. Here?"

"S-sorry, I have a four year old at home and she can barely form a complete sentence. Let me think.

Mr. Shinra troop looked around the square beneath us and talked while rubbing his chin.

" Well, I don't know where specifically, but there is a shop on Loveless Avenue. Want me to take you there?"

"I would appreciate it, but won't you get in trouble? You are on duty, as I can see by your uniform."

Mr. Troop (which I'm going to name him now) looked down at himself and looked around the area, then bent back down to look at me.

"I'm on patrol at the moment, so as long as I stay in this area, it should be fine. And anyway, I don't exactly feel comfortable leaving you alone walking around. Especially after what happened just now."

"Thank you! But believe me; I've dealt with tougher people!"

"From witnessing that display of strength just now, I believe every word."

By this time, we're walking and talking while we're making our way to Loveless Avenue. Surprisingly, the streets don't seem so lonely anymore now that I've got a traveling companion. We start talking about random things, and after coming onto the subject of how I got hurt, I was being given a picky back ride to the shop.

Mr. Troop was a family guy, I could tell. Plus he told me he had two kids and a wife back home in Modeoheim; a four year old girl and a twelve year old boy. He and his wife got married at age 19 and he is currently 31. He came to Shinra in hopes of making SOLDIER, but has been denied three times and gave up at age 27, when his daughter was born. Said he had his time to chase his dreams, and now all he needed was to take care of his family.

"You remind me a lot of Selphie. Her birthday just passed, last April. Vann's is coming up in December. He'll be thirteen, a grown man. Ah! Here's the place! "

The building in front of me was quaint, but looked expensive by the displays of material and accessories. Right down the street was what looked like theatre with posters of a play called 'Loveless'. Parked in front of it was a blue car. Other than that, there was nothing, except a few houses further down in a court, and the alley behind the theatre. This place seemed really eerie to me.

"It's still open surprisingly. I'm sorry I have to leave you here alone, will you be alright?"

Mr. Troop set me down and handed me my bag.

"I'll be ok, thanks for bringing me here! Oh! Before I leave, what's your name?"

"Lucas Cain! And you're welcome! What's yours?"

I was about to pull the handle back on the door to the store, but turned to look at him real quick, smiling.

"Sora!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Deal of Synthesis**

**Light Twilight Darkness:** Ok, another chapter! I know It's not that long, but I'm trying to get another chapter in by tomorrow so I can start updating every week. I want to at least let it start getting good for you all. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Deal of Synthesis

**Summary:** Final Fantasy VII. The tragic saga that has been witnessed by beings all around the world. A tale that shares many similarities to the events happening in our world. Well, people say that children impact our future outcome. But just how much of an impact can they inflict? Sora is a normal girl, as far appearances go, with a troubled future. How much of an difference can one little girl make to her planet's past? Let's find out…….

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII, nor anything relating to it! Square Enix owns it all!!!

* * *

This shop really is top of its class! It was really elegant to say the least, and had all kinds of items, accessories, and weapons! Ranging from pistols to broad swords! I'm pretty sure I can find a good synthesizer here.

As I walked up to the counter, I can see my reflection on both the weapons and the glass through my peripheral vision. Right in the middle of the shop was a 6 ft. glass case holding daggers and short swords; some were illustrated with Wutian characters. When I came to the front, my eyes could barely see over the counter. After about 4 tries, I rang the bell, without breaking anything. I gazed at the multiple weapons and was staring intently at a buster sword hanging gracefully behind VERY think glass and by the small red dots on each corner, could tell it had its own security system. I didn't know how long I was gawking until I heard an audible cough at the back room entrance.

A man, well, more like mid 40's man, with blonde hair mixed with grey and brown, stood looking skeptically at me. He wore a royal blue button up dress shirt, which reflected the light in the room, and gray slacks with some scuff prints and black scorch marks placed erratically. If it wasn't for the condition of his clothes, you wouldn't think that he was any way associated with the craft.

"Um, can I help you, kid? Are you lost or something of the sort?"

I'm starting to feel bad for all children with my appearance. I mean, really, does everyone assume that just because I'm four that I can't fend for my self?

…………………………………..don't answer that.

"Yes and no, mister. I'm not lost, but I am in dire need of a weapon that I'm hoping you could synthesis for me."

He looked completely lost. The rag he had been holding almost fell, and he was gazing distraught at my straight forward tone. After a while of having a staring contest, he finally just laughed, and I mean LAUGHED. It took a few minutes to calm down; by that time I had gotten on the counter and was staring angrily at him. I know this is a weird situation, but there's no need to laugh at me. He finally calmed down and sat on the stool hidden behind the counter to face me.

"Pardon the laughing fit, kid. I've never had a customer of your caliber in all my 26 years of synthesizing. So tell me what it is exactly that you wish for me to make."

I just smiled brightly, pulling out my sketch pad and flipped to the first page. Though the page was sort of smudged, you could clearly see the blue prints of twin gunblades, I'll, of course, need to down size the length since I don't exactly stand at the same height as I once did. On the corner of the page were a list of items to make it with, as well as how. The man looked impressed and pulled some narrowed framed glasses from his front pocket. He gently took the pad and walked along the back wall to a clip board and flipped through it, switching between both. After a good 10 minutes he came back with both objects and a calculator.

"Well, kid, you have a very beautiful drawing of this weapon and I may have the supplies you need to synthesis this baby, but I will need you to collect some extra orichalcum for the bullets. Will you be able to handle that?"

"Of course. Is that all?"

Syn dude (which I've now decided to call him, short for Synthesizer man) looked at the sketch before getting up and telling me to wait there. He disappeared into the back room; the sounds of boxes falling, glass breaking, and a few profanities being dispersed here and there while I was waiting. Finally, he came back with a long case made of onyx metal. By the looks of it, you could put any sword shorter then a buster in there.

"I'll make you a deal, kid. If you can find me a Laurel Crown, I'll give you this case in exchange."

I scrutinized the object. To say the least, it's one beautifully crafted weapons case and looked to be made of orichalcum itself even though it retains the appearance of onyx. I moved closer to open it, as the man pushed it in front of me; him moving to sit back on the stool to watch me evaluate it. When I opened it, inside were 5 slips on each panel for bullets and a spot to put two gunblades in, the cloth inside was soft to the touch.

"That cloth inside is flame retardant. The previous owner of this case was a master at Fire materia and asked specifically to have it made this way. Although he wasn't a twin gunblader, he carried around two gunblades I crafted for him, but that was over 20 years ago. If you agree, I'll modify the case to fit your weapons and anything else you might want. "

My eyebrows rose at this. This was a great deal, even though I don't know the details of the item he wishes, this was too good a bargain to pass up. I looked back up at him and smiled with my hand out.

"Alright, deal. Though, I would like the background information for this 'Laurel Crown' you want."

Syn dude laughed heartedly and grasped my hand in a firm shake.

"Deal. Well, the only way to acquire the Laurel Crown, from what I've heard, is to steal it from a Diatryma. They're native to country near Modeoheim, but I've spotted some out in the plains just west outside Midgar. If you defeat one, it should drop it."

I pulled out my map as he was explaining and looked it over. Sure, it was useless since I'm in the past, but the terrain hasn't changed and Midgar is still on my map. I took out my pencils and circled in red the area he specified as well as Modeoheim. Although I don't know how I'm going to get to these areas, I want that case, so I will get it.

"Thank you, sir. I'll acquire this item for you and in return I expect that case!"

" Kid, if you bring me this, I'll worship the ground you walk on, and then some!"

I stand up on the counter and stuck my hand out, smiling. Even when I'm standing on the counter, I barely come to his height. Syn dude smiles, bends down to my level, and to my utter disappointment, messes up my hair. Pouting, I glare up at him playfully fixing my heaband that was slanted now.

"You should be happy I'm used to people messing up my hair, otherwise I would of had to attack you."

Syn dude just burst out laughing in that infurnal tone. It was as calming as it was irritating. His laugh reminds me of my boss; the one who gave me my headband. Ugh. That laugh spreads through time itself!

"If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't of given you this proposition! What's your name kid?"

"Sora."

"That come with a last name?"

"Uh, well......come here."

He looked quizzical, but bent closer none the less. I cupped my hand and whispered it. I know I'm being paranoid, but who knows who could be listening. My very exsistence is undecided right now. I'm not about to jepordize it. Syn dude looked at me even more confused like, but smiled anyway.

"Sturdy name. Your father must be proud; not an ounce of feminism in that."

"Hey!"

"Haha, but it suits you. As for me, name's Seth Leingod."

I smile before jumping off the counter towards outside. Remounting my bag, I turned to him with my hand in the pinky promise position.

"Not a bad name! I promise to get that item for you! And Oh! What time is it?"

He looks up from cleaning his glasses. The grandfather clock in the corner reflecting the dim light in the store, as well as the faint green glow from outside.

"5 til 5, why?"

"WHAT!!"

I run out the door, before turning around and running back in to Seth's shop.

"Thanks for everythi-!"

I was caught off gaurd by a box coming at my face, I barely caught the thing before it broke my nose. After inspecting it, I notice that it's the bullets for the gun on my hip. Seth just grinned knowingly to my confused expression sent at him.

"Can't have my collector getting hurt inappropriately, stay safe, kid."

I continued to just stare until I broke into a smile, and ran out the door with a small thank you trailing behind me, which I hope he heard.

As I ran down Loveless Avenue, I was gasping at my horrible sense of time. I'm usually a walking clock! I don't understand the sudden shift. It must of been the whole 'journey to the past' event, it screwed up my inner gears. If I don't get to the train in less then 3 minutes, I have to wait til the 7 o' clock ride! Waiting for that long at a train station, alone, doesn't sound appealing. Then I'd really have to use those bullets Seth gave me! As all these thoughts were going through my head, I failed to notice a man infront of the theater.

BAM!!

I went flying. Okay, not literally, but I flew back from the impact. While landing, I felt the collision of an item on my head. Waiting for my sense to stop spinning, I sat up slowly. The object fell from my head, onto my lap. Opening one eye, I noticed it was a book. On the outside it was grey with silver bordering, and in silver letters were the words 'Loveless'. Rubbing the back of my head, I looked up to the owner apologetically. What I saw paralyzed me in a second.

Genesis.

I'd recognize him in a second. Though this may be a different time period, that doesn't erase the image of what he'll become. I could only stare, my eyes hiding desperatley the sign of recoginition. If he figures out I know him, things could get ugly for me, and I'm not ready to deal with Shinra just yet. Genesis stood at about 6' 1'', his signature red attire consisting of a ruby trench coat, ebony turtle neck, leather pants, and Black combat boots. His brown tessels straightened out around him, as his piercing azure eyes stared into mine, scrutinizing my appearance.

"A child? Alone?"

Trying to act normally, I stood up dusting my self off. Regaining my composure, I smiled and held my hand with the book in it out to him. Genesis continued to stare, I didn't know what at until he whispered it.

"Those eyes..."

"Excuse me, I apologize for my rude approach to you, I should really watch my surrounding more accurately. This is your book, I presume?"

His eyes widened even more so, that I mentally slapped a hand over my mouth to silence my stupidity. If he didn't think my apperance itself was suspicious, my words will make him commit me to Shinra!! I'm so idiotic sometimes!! I looked nervously to the ground, gripping the book a little more tightly. I heard russling before I felt a hand under my chin. Genesis lifted my face to look him in the eye, he was kneeled down in front of me now. He studied my face more closely now, turning it here and there once in a while. Finally he let go and grabbed his book.

"Such a literate child you are, as well as curious eyes."

"Thank you,um.....?"

He stood up, standing tall, overtowering me; his eyes never leaving my own.

"Genesis."

"Thank you, Genesis. By your book, I can see that your a friend of literacy."

Genesis raised an eyebrow at this, glancing slightly at his book before answering.

"A bold observation, you are correct. Your name, child?"

"Sora-."

Off in the distance, the sound of a train whistle broke my sentence. Fearing the worst, I scrambled my stuff together, looking back at Genesis before I ran off.

"It was a pleasure making your acquiantence, but my train is about to depart without me. Another time?"

I left before letting him answer, barely catching the words 'undoubtedly'. For some reason, this left me nervous beyond belief.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Sanctuary**

**Light Twilight Darkness: **Phew! Sorry it took so long! I'm moving to a new house and am trying to get to Ch.5 before my service transfers! Don't worry! I won't forget about you all! Just bare with me! Okay, well, tell me what you think! R&R!!


End file.
